The invention concerns a torsional spring with each end secured non-rotating to a component that does rotate in relation to the component at the other end and consisting of at least two coaxial thin-walled sections of piping, one of which accommodates the other concentrically and loosely, that are secured together non-rotating at one end and accordingly constitute a series of torsional resilient sections and that are provided at the other end with means of securing them non-rotating to the components that rotate in relation to each other. The invention in particular concerns a torsion bar for a connecting rod that pivots in a bearing mounted stationary in a vehicle and positions either a running wheel or a Caterpillar cogwheel at the end remote from the bearing.
A torsion bar of this type and for this purpose is known from German AS 1 010 332. One end of the two loosely concentric piping sections is rigidly secured to the same end of the other. The joints at the ends of this rod are considerably extensive axially and consist of rings welded in between the piping sections. This type of securing area necessarily leads either to reducing the lengths of section available for the actual spring or to increasing its overall length.
When torsional springs of this type are employed for suspending running wheels or Caterpillar cogwheels from connecting rods, the springs' overall length is particularly important in that they must be accommodated within the wheelbase.